


This party’s a blast! (sadly, literally)

by Lysistrata



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysistrata/pseuds/Lysistrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble on Christmas at UNIT. I just can’t stop the crack. Gratuitous old school nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This party’s a blast! (sadly, literally)

**Author's Note:**

> For day 5 of the advent challenge on LJ.

The Doctor was pulling morosely at the singed sleeve of his jacket, accompanied by an equally unimpressed looking Jo, shaking soot from her dress. A party hat sat on both of their heads, out of tune with the glum expressions.

Three tables’ worth of vol-u-vents, cucumber sandwiches and prawn cocktails were splattered across every surface of the room, along with soot, scorch marks and scraps of festive table cloth.

The surprisingly restrained results of UNIT’s Christmas present from the Master.

Surveying the carnage, The Brigadier sighed and resigned himself to the inevitable.

“Chap with the whisky there, five rounds rapid!”


End file.
